


Never Forget You

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: F/F, I’m apparently unable to write happy Elliebasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: I don’t want to be forgotten!Ellie is lost in her own mind. But her sunshine finds her. She always finds her.
Relationships: Oribe Tsubasa/Yumizuru Eleonora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Never Forget You

“I can’t take it anymore…!” Ellie yelled, in the middle of a hotel room, sitting on a bed and sobbing. 

“I...I want to go home…”

_ Home… with Tsubasa… and Itsuki… and Kiri… and Mamori… and of course the Flash Bastard and Pretty Boy… _

Hollywood was everything Ellie had ever dreamed of. 

Except for one thing…

_ Sure, I’m accepted here, but I’m even more alone!  _

Ellie placed her head in her hands and continued sobbing quietly. 

_ They… they all forgot me… didn’t they? They all promised they wouldn’t… but there’s no way they could remember me… I’m useless… I abandoned them! _

She curled up into a ball and her mind kept spinning. 

_ Tsubasa probably hates me… Itsuki’s probably busy with everyone else… Kiri and Mamori have got everyone else to dote on… Touma and Yashiro are probably just being idiots without me… _

_ Why did I leave?! I threw away my family… _

“They’re… all going to leave me…”

_ I hate myself! I wish I had never left Tokyo! Hollywood cost me everything! _

Ellie stood up, paced across the room, and then slumped down a wall. 

_ I should never have been born! I’m just a traitorous snake! _

And then her phone began to ring. 

**Incoming Video Call: Tsubasa**

Ellie’s fingers quickly flew over to the accept call button, without any consideration for her face. 

“Ellie! I… have you been crying? Are you okay?” Tsubasa said, the happy look on her face morphing to concern. 

“I… It’s nothing…”

“You can tell me anything, Ellie. You know that, right?”

And before Ellie could even think, words spilled out of her mouth. 

“I-I thought…” a sob interrupted her speech. “I thought you all forgot me… I’m sorry, I abandoned you!”

Tsubasa’s eyes widened. 

“You didn’t abandon me! Ellie, this is what we agreed to when we started dating! It’s hard sometimes, but we would never forget you!”

Another sob spilled from Ellie’s mouth. 

“Y-You… promise…?”

“I promise! And hey, if you’ll let me tell everyone else you’re feeling this way, we’ll text and call you every day!”

Ellie quickly wiped a tear away from her face. 

“No one else has been the same either! You know, Touma and Yashiro haven’t been the same since you left! Their fights have less bite! They miss you!”

“They… miss… me?”

“A-And Itsuki! He’s been counting the days till the release date of the movie so we can all fly over there!”

“R-Really?”

“And Kiri too! She misses you a lot! W-We want you back!”

“A-Are you sure?”

“I’m sure! Mamori too! She sometimes forgets you’re even gone and calls out your name, and then she has this most heartbroken look on her face!”

“...How…?”

“M-Most of all, me! I-I mant to see you wore, Ellie!”

“...You… you never forgot me?”

“Never! I’ll never forget you, Ellie!”

Ellie’s eyes began to water again. 

Tsubasa saw the tears.

“W-Wait…! Why are you crying?!”

Ellie began to laugh through her tears. 

“They’re not sad tears anymore, my sunshine.”

“You’re my wind, Ellie.”

“...Thanks, Tsubasa. I needed that.”

“Anytime! A-And we’ll text you every day now!”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“How much longer until Arrow of Destiny releases? I miss you!” 

“Not for another month. I’ll be counting the days.”

“M-Me too! Itsuki’s already doing it so I can help him!”

The moonlight streamed in through Ellie’s window. It was almost midnight. 

“I’ve got to go, my sunshine. I’ll see you later, right?”

“O-Of course!!”

Ellie hung up the phone, and leaped into bed. 

_...Soon. I’ll be home soon.  _


End file.
